Forgotten Blood
by Marshal Yenom
Summary: Summary: The Potter family was a family with roots in the Devil race, and one of the 72 pillars thought extinct, Foras. However, their blood was diluted, only popping up in a single person every few wizard generations, which can be a very long time and they are considered half devil. This is the story of one with both that, and with their descendent sacred gear. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be based on the anime version of High School DXD, because I cannot obtain or read the manga. As such, this will update, at most, as does the anime. Although it will likely take a while to get to the point the anime is in currently, and if I can I will update based on the manga if I can find it. Harry will be paired with Asia, his personality will be a bit... broken. He will not be evil, but neither will he be a nigh-perfect angle sort of person. While he will be paired with Asia, you can give suggestions for up to three other people _in addition_. Also, the cliche of 'Potter luck', will be made into a sacred gear! Now let's get on with the story!**

XXXXX

Summary: The Potter family was a family with roots in the Devil race, and one of the 72 pillars thought extinct, Foras. However, their blood was diluted, only popping up in a single person every few wizard generations, which can be a very long time and they are considered half devil. Every time it does come up, the one it happens with will not be able to use a wand, normally. Their bloodline possesses a rare sacred gear, the only known descendant type, named so as it effects their descendants even if they do not posses it. They can both occur to the same person, but this is the story of the second known time.

XXXXX

Harry James Potter, now Haru Foras, was tired. Tired of the flipping attitudes of the wizarding world, the prejudice, the newspaper and everything else. He had gone to the goblins to see if he could leave, and was brought to a specific area at spear point. He was told of the specialties in his bloodline, he was told of the reality of the biblical faction, along with the possibility of going to japan to go to the Kouh area, which was overseen by two heiresses of different families of the remaining 33 families of the 72 pillars. When he was told of this, he asked to change his name to be Japanese, but still similar to his own, along with his other family name of Foras.

He then went to a ritual room while asleep (the shock of the revelations really took it out of him), where several bindings that had been placed on him and his powers as a half-devil, along with his actual appearance, which had been placed on him by several people were removed. That had destroyed his wand when he tried to use it, much to his dismay. It turned out the devils in his family weren't normally able to use wands due to the amount power they channel to such a small area. Part of those bindings were on his magic, not allowing him to use much of it and thinning out what he could.

Afterward he left to go to a shop in Nocturne Ally run by a muggleborn, where he was able to buy the knowledge he needed to go to the equivalent of his year at the school at Kouh. Going back(?) to his devil form had changed his appearance, and healed all the wounds on his body. Now he was at the height he should be. His hair, which had always been black, now instead looked like a black hole sitting on his head. He had a healthier skin tone now, and changed his outfit into casual, 'muggle' clothes.

Right then he was messing with the two twenty sided dice that were the manifestation of his families sacred gear, called Contradicted Luck, while flying to Japan on a plane. It is exactly what it sounds like, and is the reason for the weird luck that always follows the Potter Family. It only manifests in a random few generations, and only once before along with the devil wings, of which he started out with four. His manifestation of the sacred gear was a subspecies, giving him very minor control of the luck of people and objects around him instead of just himself. It is supposed to have a balance breaker, but since his is a subspecies it is not guarantied, or it might be entirely different from the usual. It could also be considered a Longinus, depending on how well he can eventually use it. Seriously, he could affect that luck so someone is killed in the strangest way.

He could have used an international portkey, but that would alert the ministry to what he was doing. And he just didn't like normal ones, and international ones are supposed to be much worse. He really wanted to find out how to make those teleportation circles, but there wasn't anyone around that could teach him. He didn't have to continue his magical schooling anymore, but there will likely be a lot of people trying to stop him from leaving. Anyway, he had bought a small apartment within walking distance of the school, and now he just had to wait for the plane to land.

XXXXX

When he arrived, he just went to the apartment as soon as he could. When there, he did what would be expected of him for as long as he was living there, then fell on the bed and fell asleep. He was tired, and his internal clock needed to adjust to the time zone he was living in. Thankfully, he had most of the summer to adjust to where he was now living. Although it would be a good idea to meet the devils in charge of the area before school started. Either way, he would wake up tomorrow and explore the area he was now living in.

XXXXX

He woke up at roughly 7am, and started on breakfast. While it was cooking, he set up and bound an undetectable expansion charm to the apartment. He found the food in japan much easier to eat then the food given at Hogwarts. After, he did as he said and walked around asking directions from the people he met along the way for areas he would go to most often. Along the way, he met several of the devils living in the town, including the kings, although they seemed to not know what to make of him. It didn't really matter, he had already decided to meet with them after he finished walking around. For some reason, the kings lived in the school while the others lived in their own places when not called to their respective meeting areas. He had given both of them messages to meet at the school from, 'the newest in town'. We will see if they accept soon.

XXXXX

Ms. Sitri cut right to the chase. "Why did you call us here? You have a reason."

Haru just nodded. "You are correct. But can't I just meet the other devils in the town?" as he said this, four devil wings came out of his back. "Although I am very strange for any devil, being to wield this, even if I don't know how to use it." he summoned the sword of Godric Gryffindor to him. This time, it was in a very beautiful sheath. They where about to comment on it, before they felt the power coming off of it. He then dismissed it back to where it is when not in use.

"W-what was that? How are you holding a holy sword of that level and not already dead?!" they practically shouted at him in shock.

Haru smirked as he explained, "That was the sword of Godric Gryffindor, even if that is not the real name of the blade. Let's just say it's special and leave it at that for now." The others there were astounded. "As for how, that is a secret but it ties into this." he summoned his sacred gear, not that they knew that, and let them look at it for a moment before taking it back into himself.

They all decided not to question him anymore, in order to stop their collective headache from getting worse, if possible. "Any way, I just came here to meet the other devils, and how strange is that to say, and inform you I will be a student at this school next year. Also I wanted to ask if any of you will be willing to teach me how to use the sword. Last time I used it, all I knew how to do was just stab it into the mouth of that dame basilisk." they all decided to just not ask about that and move on. "I also don't know how to use any of the magic that devils use. I would like to ask about that. Oh, I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Haru Foras, nice to meet you." that started Ms. Gremory and Ms. Sitri. This was another of the 72 pillars, and one thought extinct at that!

"Well, any of our knights could teach you how to use a sword. If you want to learn how to train your magic, ask any of our Queens or bishops." Rias-san answered a bit distantly. Understandable, considering all that she had been told.

"Great! If that's all, I will take my leave now. Goodbye." with that said, along with a smile, he left.

Everyone left were all very confused, shocked, and anything else you can think of to describe them right then. They had just seen the newest devil in town, Haru Foras. One that somehow held the real Excalibur without being killed, and part of a extinct family of the 72 pillars. Eventually they all shook out of their collective daze and left, wondering how much would change in the coming school year.

XXXXX

"Hello, my name is Haru Foras. **(Please insert greeting of your choice, as I do not know what is acceptable for Japan.)** " he then went to sit where the teacher instructed him to... which was apparently by a kid name Issei Hyoudo that felt a bit strange to his senses. A bit like the dragon he faced two years ago, but different along with the feel of being a normal human unlike the feel of the devils in the area.

The classes over the day seemed like he normally took in primary school, although a lot harder considering it was for much older kids than back then. He had met the perverted trio and they took an instant dislike for him. And based that dislike over being a, as they called it, another 'bastard pretty-boy', in their words. Although Hyoudo-san seemed less, extreme than his friends. Either way, he will be meeting with both of the devil groups again after school.

XXXXX

"Wait, Hyoudo-san actually got a girlfriend?" Haru asked incredulously.

"Yes, although it is just a fallen angle pretending for some reason. Unfortunately, we do not have grounds to try and stop her. We do not know if she will try to kill him, and even if that is that is the likely outcome we cant do anything without risking war. If she does kill him, one of us is going to reincarnate him into a devil so at least he won't stay dead. Also, we cannot reveal the supernatural to humans, at least ones who don't know about it already, and after a while our memory erasure spell will not work." Rias-san answered him grimly.

"That, doesn't sit right with me." Haru commented. "I can accept that, barely, and I think that is only because finding out I am a devil changed how I think somewhat. There's also that." he gestured in the direction of what looked like a clone of himself. It was really a split personality of his, given a body created by magic. The split had formed during the time he had lived at the Dursleys, to protect him. His different personality's were kind-of based off the characteristics of the founders, and called themselves by the ones they resembled the most. The one normally in contact with others was his 'Gryffindor', the collection of his general Gryffindor traits and Hufflpuff-esc friendliness. The other, his 'Slytherin' was his general Slytherin traits and Ravenclaw thirst for knowledge. Good for him, the body created by magic can interact with things and when they re-merge anything learned, read and even training completed by the split was transferred to the collective mind and body of both of them. It is the ultimate form of multitasking, but it has drawbacks too. Those are fairly obvious and easy to figure out. So, after learning all of that it was understandable that he was more open minded. "But I have been told I have a saving people thing and that part really wants me to save him."

"You know, all of us are having a hard time believing all of the things that happen around you. You have proof but it all just seems like something you would only believe would happen in a book. Or on T.V. Either way, it's just strange." unknown to her, it would be even more unbelievable if he had told her of the other three years he had spent in Hogwarts. He had only told her of the first two and what he did this summer. He wasn't going to reveal everything after only a few days.

"Let's wait and see what happens. We'll find out when it happens, and if it does he will be asking questions about her. No one will remember and think him crazy, so I'll inform him of what happened. You would be likely to not even tell him until he gets caught again, and Sona won't care much unless she is the one to reincarnate him." Rias just nodded along to that.

XXXXX

 **Now, several things. No, Haru will not be OP. His sacred gear has that potential, but he prefers not to use it. He will be using his own skills when possible. His physical abilitys, which used to be very high for a normal civilian due to his relatives, have been upgraded to the level of a mid-to-high rooks and knights. Although he is not trained so even a medium level of either will be able to beat him in a battle of their type most of the time. Most of the benefits he has, like his nigh-immunity to light, sacred gear and his sword, are earned by his first fifteen years of life and all the stuff that went wrong for him. Abuse and neglect from the Dursleys, the stone adventure, the basilisk, the entire third year, the tri-wizard tournament, and Deloris Umbridge. Also, the split personality can be as much of a curse as a blessing. The pairing makes sense to me, Asia is an extraordinarily kind person, and so is Haru, along with him doing anything for the people he considers his friends.**

 **Edit: I have changed some things, mostly just taking out the actual name of his sword and... actually that's pretty much it. I only changed a few things on that one paragraph. Anyway, I discovered I wanted him to reveal his swords name later on, if you read some of the reviews it should be obvious, to surprise the others and readers who haven't read the reviews. That's it, just wanted to say sorry for the wait but I only write because I like to and, like most of you if you somehow found this story, I love to read other stories on here and forgot I had an account.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A response to some of the reviews, just about everyone in HS DXD is somewhat broken. No one from the Potter-verse will be in the pairing, because he doesn't want anything to tie him to the wand wizards. Magic from that system doesn't count. I might do Koneko or Kuroka, or both, but I would like to see some reasoning of why anyone you think of would be in the pairing. Rias will be paired with Issei, and Akeno will be a teasing big sister for Harry/Haru. That said, it's on with the story!**

XXXXX

Summary: Harry Potter, now Haru Foras, found out he was the most recent in his bloodline to manifest as a devil, along with their unique sacred gear. Now he has started living at Japan, Kouh specifically, and had thoroughly confused the local devils with his very existence. He has started his muggle schooling again, and his life is about to get very interesting.

XXXXX

(starting from where we left off)

He was right. Rias-san had reincarnated Hyoudo-san and he was asking questions nobody else had the memories to answer with. In class he slipped Hyoudo-san a note telling him to meet with the other bastard pretty-boy at their lunch break so he can explain.

"Do you remember anything about Yuuma?" he asked almost hysterically.

"Yes. She was what is known as a fallen angel and she really did kill you. After, you were reincarnated into the peerage of Rias Gremory, a high class devil and heiresses to the Gremory family and one of the 33 remaining 72 pillar family's after the war between the devils, angels, and fallen angels. Yuuma likely wasn't her real name, and none of the devils living in the town could stop her from killing you without risking another war which would likely kill most or all of the humans living on earth. While you are technically a servant of Rias Gremory, they are known for their kindness to their servants and she hates treating them like servants. Also, if you grow strong enough you may be granted a peerage of your own in which you could reincarnate your own servants. That answer all of your questions?" Haru told him very bluntly.

It took a few moments for Issei to process all of that, but the first thing he realized after that was this. "Wait, your saying everything in the bible is real? And if I grow strong enough as a devil my dream of my own personal harem will come true?!" at this, Haru sweatdropped, but nodded. "Ah, hell yeah! What do I have to do now? Wait, what did you mean by the other devils?" Haru's sweatdrop grew even larger, almost as large as his head, but he still answered. "In order, after school go to the ORC clubroom, and the entirety of the student council and the ORC are devils. In both, the kings of their respective peerages are the presidents." it was Issei's turn to nod this time.

XXXXX

They were currently in the Occult Research Clubroom, where Issei face was force to kiss the floor, for one simple reason. "No perving on neko-chan, perverted monkey. She can do a lot worse to you than I can." Haru scolded the previously mentioned 'perverted monkey'. "Or anyone else in the club, for that matter." he added as an afterthought. Koneko scowled slightly at the nickname, but nodded to him in thanks. Haru just smiled at her. As this was going on, Rias walked out of the shower in the corner of the room.

"Now, since you are already aware, I will repeat part of what Haru here has told you. Everyone here is a devil, and everyone except Haru is in service to my peerage. Although he does like to hang around here more than at the student council." Haru nodded. "Although, now that I think of it, shouldn't you have your own evil pieces?" Rias asked him.

"I received them yesterday. Your brother is, interesting is a good word for it. He was very interesting. Not like what I would have expected Lucifer to act like. Anyway, here they are. He said something about them not looking like normal, but still, none of them are mutation pieces." the chess pieces were an emerald green, the same as his eyes, along with lines of black running throughout. "Sirzechs and I agreed that it was likely because of how I was trained before learning of my heritage, and then took on my aura." he said, ending the others thoughts on that topic.

Rias nodded at Haru, before turning toward Issei again, and putting the Gremory crest on the back of his hand. Rias told him it was so he was identified as a member of the Gremory household. After that, Issei was given fliers to hand out. Two of the stacks he was given were different from the others, and he asked about that. This time it was Haru who explained.

"Those ones are mine. I asked Rias-san if she would have you pass out a few of them replacing some of hers, and she agreed. It is a good thing for both of us, seeing as I can get more contracts and she gets a bit invested in my family. Because my family is one of the 39 extinct families and I am the last member that raises the general value of her family a bit seeing as how she helped another of the families in the 72 pillars. At least, that is how the other devils will see it. It was really just me asking a favor to replace a bit of the excess fliers she had given you. I will also be passing out some of my own as well."

After Issei left to pass out fliers, everyone else stayed and talked for a while. When he returned, Haru laughed a bit at his failure to use the transportation circle. He eventually left before Issei returned to go to his apartment and sleep.

XXXXX

We find Haru a few days later, wandering the town again after his luck started messing with him again and sent a note that he would be home sick, where it stopped and forced him to walk around. He had found Issei walking around too, and sent him back to school seeing as he had no reason to be out here. While walking he found a girl in a nun uniform fallen on the ground. Now, Issei would have stood there and watched her, he walked over and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really." she answered him. After a moment, the wind blew and the cloth on her head was blown away. He went to pick it up and give it to her. When he did, he noticed what she looked like, and he thought her beautiful but didn't comment on it. "Sorry about that. Are you lost? I haven't seen you here before, and while I only just moved here I have wandered around a bit and I think I would remember if I had seen you before." she looked surprised at that, before answering in positive. "Yes, I was just assigned to the church here." "Your a nun then. That explains the uniform." she nodded to him.

"I'm so glad to meet someone kind like you. I guess someone really is looking out for me, huh?" before he could reply, she heard a little kid crying and ran over to them. "A big boy like you shouldn't worry about a scrape. Don't worry, you're going to be fine." she told him. She then held her hands over the scrape, and a green light came out of them. After a few seconds the wound was healed and the kid looked at it in awe. "You see, there's no reason for you to cry at all. You're just fine." she looked back over to Haru. "All done now, sorry." she said as she stuck her tong out a bit.

She quickly got up and they started walking again. "Twilight Healing." he commented. She looked at him in confusion, while he elaborated. "Your power. It's called Twilight Healing, a sacred gear that allows the user to heal any of the three races. Part of the system God put in place to create miracles on earth." she looked surprised at his knowledge, before she nodded. "I never knew it had a name. I always considered it a gift and a blessing. Truly, it's wonderful. Hey, there it is!" She called out when she lifted her head up and saw the church. He chuckled. "Thank you for taking me all this way, my name is Asia Argento." "You are welcome, and my name is Haru Foras. And, yes, that is the church. Although, it has been abandoned for years. You could stay at my place and I could come over to help clean it occasionally if you wish." He told her. This time she was very surprised, before shaking her head vigorously, "No, I don't want to impose." She told him. "Don't worry, I have plenty of room. Come on, I'll show you." he started dragging her along without giving her a chance to respond.

XXXXX

He stopped when they reached the door to his apartment, and held it open for her to enter. She did, after a moment and was surprised again for whatever amount of times today when it was bigger on the inside than it looked like it should be. "See, I have plenty of room. I can buy more food if necessary, and I can buy whatever else you might need." he told her. It was his turn to be surprised when she ran an hugged him, but he slowly relaxed and hugged her back. "Thank you." she whispered to him as she let go with a cute blush on her face. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked her. She nodded, and he went to make them some tea.

"Here you are," he said as place some of the tea in front of her. He winced as her response was to bless him, and she asked him what was wrong. "I'm a devil, invoking the name of the lord, reading the bible, or just praying in general can hurt us. Not all devils are evil, although some can be and others could be more angelic than some angels." He explained to her. She was a bit surprised, but not a much as some of the other times throughout the day. "I don't care, you are a good person." She told him, and he was surprised for a second before he started laughing. "You have a good heart, Asia-chan." He told her he had gotten his laughter under control. She blushed again, before looking down and nodding. After they finished their tea, he started to put it away. "Your room is the second on the right, bathrooms first on the left." he called out to her. She called back an affirmative before heading to the room he indicated.

XXXXX

The next morning he didn't have school, so they both went to the church to start cleaning. When they got there he started using household spells he had learned to clean up the dust and cobwebs, along with reparo to fix the benches around the place. He had explained what he was going to be doing before he started, but is was still amazing for her to watch. He just repaired a bench to being perfect just by saying a few words and some flashing lights!

XXXXX

After about an hour they were done. Haru looked exhausted, and Asia was breathing a bit harder. After he had stopped repairing things they started moving some of them to where they thought they should go. After they had finished, they went to get lunch. Asia had never had a hamburger before, so he showed her how to eat one. After that they went back to the church to start on the outside. They only finished roughly a quarter of the back and sides before it was time to dinner. At this point Haru took her back to his house to eat this time. After that, Asia told him she had something to do, and left. Haru just smiled and patted her head before sending her off. He left to the ORC about an hour after her, and found it in a panic over Issei being in danger. He quickly left with them to save him.

He arrived from his own transportation circle just in time to see Freed start stomping on Asia. He rushed out as quickly as he could and sliced off Freed's arm. "Hey! Give that back! I need that arm for tomorrow! Lefty and Freed jr. will be lonely without Righty!" Haru laughed coldly at him. It was clear his Slytherin side was in control. It was also his vindictive side. "Oh? Well, I'll just have to give it back, won't I?" he asked rhetorically, before he started to attack Freed with his own arm, then started to stuff it down his throat. Freed quickly threw down some kind of light bomb and left, but not before bragging about the fallen angels coming. "You all get out of here, I'll take Asia." he told them, before he grabbed her, twisted and appariated on the spot. They both disappeared with a load crack, and the others left soon after.

When they popped in at Haru's home, he was quick to repair her clothes and take her to the room he had given her. When they got to her room, she quickly latched onto him and started crying. He just held her and whispered comforting words in her ear. "Are you okay? I know he didn't do anything to you, but still," he asked her after she calmed down. Asia just shook her head, and seemed shy about something. "Could I sleep with you?" She asked him, still with tears in her eyes. He wiped her tears away. "Of course. I don't want you to be alone after tonight." he told her softly. They lay down in the bed and fell asleep slowly in each others arms.

XXXXX

The next day after they had finished eating he asked her a question. "Asia, do you want me to make you a devil? I don't want you to return to the fallen angels ever again." she looked at him surprised, before she blushed his worry of her, and slowly nodded. Haru said his chant, and pushed a bishop piece into her chest. She blushed at the, intimacy, of the ritual, and gasped when she felt the changes come over her. Haru smiled and kissed her forehead, laughing when turned redder than a lobster. It was so fun to tease her.

"Now, since you are now my bishop and I'm going to be living here for an unspecified amount of time, so will you. I think it would be a good idea for you to start going to school because there really isn't anything to do at that time anyone other than adults. Rias's father is on the school board, so it will be simple to get him to have you as a new transfer student." she looked at him for a moment, before agreeing and hugging him. Haru smiled and hugged her back. She really seemed to like hugging people, as did he, when they weren't smothering him like Molly Weaselly used to.

"Now, how about we hang out for the rest of the day? I can think of a lot of things we could do." he asked her. She agreed and the rest of the day was spent having fun at places like the arcade and the park. When they eventually got back, they just fell onto the bed together again and fell asleep. Unknown to them, while they were sleeping, Rias and her peerage were wiping out the fallen angels because they were now considered strays because they went against orders and they were now able to kill them for trespassing on their territory without risking war.

XXXXX

 **Now, for my time to speak to you directly. This only came out this quickly because I had a lot of ideas for it and it isn't fighting me as much as the other story did. Yes, he manipulated Asia slightly on her embarrassment and thanks for trying to help and saving her. Also, instead of living with Issei, which wouldn't make sense, she will be living with Haru. So, Issei's friends wont attack him for living with a beautiful girl, and the wouldn't attack Haru since they aren't friends with him. Is seems like Haru is getting a bit of Akeno's teasing personality, without the sadistic side of it. That's all for now, see you next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing to say for now, let's get on with the story.**

XXXXX

Summary: Haru met Asia Argento, a nun new to the town and staying at the church. He showed her to where it is. He offered and forced her to stay with him, while telling her he would help her fix the church tomorrow. They did that for most of the day, then in the night he saved her from the fallen angels and they fell asleep together. The next day he reincarnated her as his bishop and they messed around the whole day, until they fell asleep together again. While they were asleep, the fallen angels were being wiped out. Let's see what happens at school today.

XXXXX

"Hello, my name is Asia Argento. I'm feeling a bit like a fish out of water, but I'm exited to be here." she said while standing in front of the class. Haru glared at the two perving on her. The only reason Issei wasn't was because he knew he would near kill him if he did it again. "Being at a new school in a strange town can be overwhelming, but luckily I'm staying with Haru." almost all the guys in the class looked at him calling him a bastard. He just glared at them and they shivered and looked away. He looked over to Asia and saw her talking to the girls in the class and smiled softly. He was glad they weren't talking about the living arrangements like they would have if she was living with just about any other guy in the class.

XXXXX

"What is going on here? Issei-san, are you allowed to be doing that?" Haru asked with a bit of a dark aura emanating from him. "N-no sir! We had and agreement, and I ran out of time just now!" he responded quickly, not wanting to get hurt more than necessary. "Oh, I already knew that. I was hiding in the corner. I just like watching your reactions." He told Issei, who deflated.

Asia pouted at him, which just made him kiss her forehead again. Her blush this time was a little less than the last, but only a little. He picked her up bridal style, which made her blush increase by a lot, an appariated back to his apartment, where they went to sleep. It was really starting to seem like the only use they had for the room he gave Asia is for a place to put her things. Neither of them sleep in it anymore, and she changes in the bathroom rather than her bedroom. Really, it seemed like... oh.

XXXXX

"I already have a familiar." Haru said with a smirk. Fawkes choose that moment to flame in and land on his shoulder, startling everyone, including the student council who were about to walk in. "This is Fawkes. As you can see, he is a Phoenix. He was bound to the position of headmaster of my old school, but the currant headmaster messed up the bindings trying to bind Fawkes to himself. It partially worked, but it wasn't a true familiar bond and after the bindings on my true nature were undone, he choose to be my familiar and in the process broke the ones between him and the headmaster." he finished, before calling, "Hello Sitri-san, are you here about going to the familiar forest as well? Either way, Asia is only one person and will be tagging along."

"I was here to congratulate both of you on increasing the number of your servants. Along with introducing my newest member, Saji Genshiroe, my pawn." she said after she regained her bearings, not answering his question. "This is my pawn, Issei Hyoudo." "And this in my bishop, Asia Argento." Rias and I replied in turn. "Whoa, so you're a pawn too dude? That totally means we're twinsies." Issei said after both of us. Saji replied with, "Can it, D-bag. You and your gaggle of slutty-sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a group of distinguished devils like the Sitri's." This served to rile up Issei. "Aw, he's mad. Not even gay prince charming can save you from me, I took up four pawn pieces, bro."

Sona was about to say something, but Haru indicated he would handle this. "Saji-san, if you do not wish to be seen as and idiot and have that reflect back on your master, I would suggest you think and check what you say before you speak. Hyoudo-san over here took eight pawn pieces, and the Gremory family is at least on the same level as the Sitri's, as is my family, even if it is thought extinct. Also, no matter how hard you try, you will not beat Kiba-san over here. The amount of pieces you have is roughly the same as the amount of potential on top of whatever skills you have at the time, not your strength. A Longinus class sacred gear is always worth a lot." Haru told the now speechless Saji.

"My apologies, he's young. I hope you'll forgive his youthful nieveitay. Children don't always appreciate the finer points of civility, do they." she chastised him while keeping a mask of pleasantry. "My pleasure." Saji walked over to Asia and she shook his hand in both of hers. "No, the pleasure is all mine." He added his other hand. "Hey, you sure you're not an angel, cause I'm pretty sure you just fell down from heaven." Haru glowered at him, and he quickly let go of her hands.

 **(The entire rest of the conversation, along with the games, are going to be the same, so I'm going to skip all that. I'll have a conversation between the games, and the next part will be the forest. Also, Issei will use his mom's needle and thread for the head bands.)**

XXXXX

"Hey, Asia? Do you mind telling me anything about your past?" Haru asked her. She looked at him for a moment, conflicted, before agreeing. "When I was a baby, I was abandoned by my real parents. They left me in front of a church in a small town in Europe. I was told when they found me I wouldn't stop crying. The sweat nuns there brought me up. One day, when I was about eight, a sad little puppy hurt real bad found it's way to the church where I lived. I prayed as hard as I could that God would spare him, and when I did, a miracle happened. Because of my power, I was immediately brought to a larger church. Men and women from all over the world would visit when they were injured or sick, and I was told to heal all of them. The idea that I possessed this thing that could actually help other people made me so happy, it finally felt like I had a purpose. But then one day, a man had fallen and was in bad shape. I was able to heal him, but he wasn't a man. He was a devil. They said anyone that had my kind of power was a heretic, so I had to run away. And, you know the rest."

Haru just smiled at her, not saying anything. He pulled he into his lap and hugged her to him. "Thank you. Now it's my turn, isn't it?" He asked rhetorically, chuckling at the same time. "N-no, you don't have to do that." She was quick to tell him, even if she had to fight a blush and stutter from embarrassment. "It's fine. You told me yours, now I will tell you mine." he took a breath before starting on his story.

"Before I was born, there was a prophecy that a child born as the end of July would defeat the 'dark lord' of the time. Part of the prophecy was leaked to the dark lord, and the two families it could have been went into hiding. One was the Potters, the other the Longbottoms. Both were hidden under the strongest secrecy charms that were possible, the Fidelius. So powerful that it took the knowledge of the location out of the minds of anyone that has not been told by the secret keeper. The secret keeper for the Potters was a man named Peter Pettigrew. Everyone thought it was James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black. When I was fifteen months old, the real secret keeper told the dark lord, his real name was Tom Riddle and he called himself lord Voldemort, where they were located. Tom arrived and entered the house. My dad told my mum to run with me, while he held off Voldemort. Voldemort his him with a curse that rips the soul out of the body, the killing curse. Tom walked over the body and upstairs to where me and my mom were, in the nursery. My mum told him three times to take her instead of me, but she wouldn't listen and stood in front of him, before he killed her. He went to kill me as well, but my mum had done something that made the curse rebound and hit him instead, killing his body and giving me a lightning bolt scar on my forehead. It also had the effect of blowing up the top of our house. Later, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, Rubius Hagrid, came and picked me up. When he was leaving the house, he met Sirius Black, my godfather who gave him his flying motorcycle. Hagrid used that to where Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, told him to bring me. Both of them along with professor McGonogall left me on the front steps of the house of my aunt, uncle, and cousin where I was supposed to be the safest. Instead, the next ten years were full of abuse, neglect and me being treated like a slave to the wishes of the Dursleys. The first eleven years of the life of Harry Potter, the _Boy-Who-Lived_." At the end of this, Haru was hugging her tight against him while she was crying onto him. He soon continued with the story.

"When I was eleven, I found out about the magical world. I was sent to a boarding school in Scotland, where we learned about magic. At the beginning of the year I made friends with Ron Weaselly, a master of chess, but very lazy and stupid who came from a very poor family. Classes were very repetitive, transfiguration to transform one thing to another, charms to affect objects in different ways, potions are obvious, history of magic was taught by a ghost the exact same thing each year. Defense against the dark arts was a self defense class taught by a different professor each year. Herbology, the study of magical plants, and astronomy which dealt with the effect the position the planets and stars have on spells and rituals. After a while, we became friends with Hermione Granger, a bibliophile in our year, after Halloween when a troll was lead into the school and we saved her from it. We eventually figured out that the Philosopher's stone, which could give the drinker eternal life and transform any metal into gold, was in danger of being stolen. We had thought it was going to be stolen by professor Snape, the potion professor, but it was really professor Quirrell, the cowardly defense professor. He was also a minion of Voldemort. I saved the stone from him, in the processes killing the professor, and that was the end of the year."

"The second year, during the summer a house elf was taking my mail and doing anything else it could to stop me from going back to school. That entire school year, Ron's sister Ginny was possessed by the diary of Tom Riddle, controlled to have a thousand year old basilisk kill all the muggleborn witches and wizards in the castle. Bloody messages on the walls said it was being done by the heir of Slytherin, which most in the castle believed to be me, because I had the ability to talk to snakes, like Slytherin was thought to be able to. Last time this happened, fifty years ago, and this time Hagrid was punished for it. The first time Ms. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was attacked and petrified by the basilisk because it saw the reflection of it's eyes, again on Halloween. I was near the area, so that was another reason I was thought to be the one causing the attacks. At the end of the year, we had gone down to the chamber of secrets where the basilisk was being kept, and I summoned the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which is the real Excalibur not the copy the church had and broke, and stabbed the giant snake through the roof of its mouth, into the brain and killed it. At the same time, one of the fangs stabbed into my arm, poisoned me and the only reason I survived was because Fawkes cried into the wound. Phoenix tears have amazing healing properties, are the only cure for basilisk venom. I stabbed the fang into the diary, killed the spirit and saved Ginny."

Asia started crying again when she heard he nearly died, and he just held her while she calmed down, whispering into her ear to help her. When she stopped crying, he acted on impulse and started to kiss her. She was surprised, before she started kissing him back. When they finally stopped because they were out of breath, Asia's grew to be more red than the Gremory family hair, before she passed out. He chuckled, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently, and brought her to his room. When there, he lay down and went to sleep.

XXXXX

 **Ok, that's about as good as I can give. So, they finally got together! That was a bit forced, but it makes sense in my head and I could imagine at this point she would pass out in embarrassment, she's just so innocent, even if she is a devil. I skipped around a lot in the second year, and didn't cover Quidditch, but the sport doesn't really have any impact on the story, and I haven't read the second book in a while so it's a bit of a jumbled mess in my mind. And seriously, with the kind of person Asia is, do you think his story wouldn't have an impact on her? Also, the feelings between Issei and Asia developed even faster, and while I don't believe Haru would normally realize his feelings this soon, he can literally slap some sense into himself, and his 'Slytherin' has read books on human emotions and body language, so he will be able to tell himself that she loves him. I can only keep writing these because I can watch the anime along with writing the story, and just because Haru has been added doesn't mean cannon will take a flying leap this early on. Also, even if Koneko isn't paired with Haru, she will not be part of Issei's harem. Nor will Kuroka. For Akeno, it depends on what all of you want. But don't expect any other updates to we written this quickly. It seems like almost half of it was just me writing down their pasts. See you all in the next update!**


End file.
